


Love Letter from Virion

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You receive a love letter from Virion.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Viaur | Virion, Viaur | Virion/Reader, Viaur | Virion/You
Kudos: 6





	Love Letter from Virion

My dearest Y/N, the love of my life,

To think we would be kept apart, on the Day of Devotion of all days! I know your duties keep you busy, but as your husband, I simply cannot let this stand. To start, may these flowers remind you of how much I adore you. Though no gift would be able to properly summarize my feelings for you, I hope this may at least be a small reminder.

I have not the words to express how much I care for you. You, who love me despite my flaws and helped me rebuild Rosanne - I could sing your praises for eternity. We are rather the legendary couple, aren’t we? I jest, of course - you are legendary, and I am simply honored to be the one lucky enough to be with you. I do not take this lightly, of course, and I will continue to do everything I can to make you happy, my love.

Love,

Virion


End file.
